


Sam Study

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a doodle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Study

It wasn't that Sam had really expected Rodney to pay attention to her. They'd been appart for several years now and hadn't parted with any grief, at least on her side. But she hadn't expected him to ignore her. Sure there were other females in his life now, Teyla for one and Elizabeth Weir. There were plenty of smart blonds: Simpson, and Dr. Keller with whom Rodney spent a fair amount of time. Sam just hadn't expected him to be so different.

Thinking on it maybe she's not really surprised. She thinks now maybe Rodney's a little bit like Haley: a too smart cadet wasting their genius away, unable to see beyond the Airforce Academy to a greater purpose. Only, Rodney had never had the disapline to keep his mouth shut. He had been shown some of that broader world, but never given it. Rodney had been brought in a in a political play and maybe he knew it. He'd thrown his weight around and he hadn't been right, but he hadn't been wrong either, and they'd sent him to Siberia for it. Here on Atlantis, he's put his expectations of the worst case secenarios to work saving the city and preventing disaster time and again. And he's flourished, grown into someone Sam can stand working with.

It's about having a team. Sam had that same growth her first years on SG-1, growing to fit the enormous responsibility of keeping these people, her team, safe, occasionally saving the planet or the galaxy in the process. Rodney's doing that here, saving John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex, as well as the rest of Atlantis. Maybe in the long run, even the rest of the Pegasus Galaxy. Rodney's always had the stature of a General, firm faced and sturdy in pictures. It's when he opens his mouth, waves his hands, wanders about in messy shirts holding donuts and yelling orders, that his real nature is clear. All the same he's grown into it. The cocky kid she'd met at the SGC has been replaced with a true commander, someone who'll bite your head off, berate and belittle you, but someone who'll get the job done and motivate people to do it. Rodney may be abrasive, but Sam sometimes has to hide a smile of how it reminds her of a gruff mama bear. She and John may command Atlantis, but Sam has a feeling they're all really Rodney's ducklings. The thought doesn't frighten her, or annoy her, instead it makes her smile. Sam finds she's happy to know this Rodney.


End file.
